7 Berry Long Days 'Til Christmas
by LovelyMagickUnicorn
Summary: Two Shot for Faberry Week themes Gardenias and Christmas. Published early for reasons. Summary: The week before Christmas Rachel finds she has a secret admirer who has the Glee kids give her gifts all accompanying a Gardenia
1. Chapter 1

AN: Two Shot for Faberry Week for prompts Day 5: Gardenias and Day 7: Christmas. Publishing early as I'm been pretty busy and I just want to make sure I get this up. Second part will hopefully be done by the end of Faberry Week. I own nothing.

AN2: In "Hold on to Sixteen" it was stated that Sam would be living with either Rachel or Finn. In this fic he lives with Rachel.

**Day One**

I young man stood outside the Berry Household. He knew what he was doing, and why he was convinced to do it. But all the same he felt slightly odd about the situation. He rang the doorbell and hoped that it would be Rachel to open the door. He paced back and forth nervously while he awaited someone to answer. His pacing was also his only way to regain the warmth that was slowly escaping his body. He heard the click of the door opening and turned instantly.

"Sam! What are you doing out here?" The brunette rushed him inside. "You must be freezing. How long have you been out there?" she asked while giving him a pout. "And what happened to your key?"

"I forgot it, Mother." He answered. "And don't worry I wasn't out there long." And the truth was he hadn't. "And I'm sorry I had to leave your party early. I had to go out and get these." He handed her a bouquet of Gardenias with a note attached.

"Oh- Uh, Sam- They're beautiful. I'm- I'm flattered, but you know that I-"

"Okay, I going to stop you right there." He motioned with his hand to tell her to breath. "I'm only a messenger boy here. Doing a favor for a friend." Rachel nodded her head in understanding. "So…You going to read the note?" She looked down at the bouquet, having not even noticed the note previously and opened it.

_Dear Rachel,_

_ I know that you were probably disappointed with your early Christmas presents from Finn. I could tell from how you were at your party earlier. I'm sorry for that. So I decided to do something extra special for my favorite little star. I also apologize for not doing this myself. I'm kind of nervous you see. But anyways, Happy Birthday Rachel Barbra Berry._

_ Always Yours,_

_ Your Secret Admirer_

"Wait, these weren't from Finn?" she asked, sounding disappointed. She and Finn had a bit of a falling out resulting in another breakup. Sam shook his head. "Well then. I'm sorry, but I can't accept-"

"What did Finn get you?" Sam questioned her knowingly.

Rachel froze. "Well- He was-" she stumbled through her words. "I was so, and he was, and," Sam gave her a stern look. "Nothing," she finally answered.

"Just hang on to them," he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "At least for now. Besides, this is only the beginning." He said the last part with a smirk before heading to the guest room, which had become his bedroom.

"Beginning? Sam, what are you talking about? Sam?"

**Day Two**

Not fully knowing what to expect, Rachel tentatively opened the door. Outside she found Santana and Brittany. "Took you long enough, hobbit. Here take this so me and Britts and leave and gets our mack on." She handed her the gift and then quickly led Brittany back to the car.

"Hope you like your present from-" the Latina clasped her hand on her girlfriend's mouth before she could let another word out. She then sped up her pace to the car.

Rachel stood at her doorstep, pondering whether or not to open the present. Curiosity got the best of her, as she soon found herself tearing the wrapping paper off. Inside she found yet another note and gardenia. Alongside them was a sweater, similar to the ones she used to wear but this one had a lion on it. She opened the note.

_Dear Rachel,_

_ I know people used to make fun of you for wearing these. And to be honest, I may have made fun of you too. But I actually thought you looked cute in them. I'd really like you wear them again, or at the very least wear this one sometimes._

_ Always Yours,_

_ Your Secret Admirer_

Despite her hesitancy in allowing this to continue, the brunette could help but feel all warm and fuzzy inside. It had been far too long since Finn had made her heart flutter. So long in fact, that she had almost forgotten how good that feeling was.

**Day Three**

The doorbell rang again the following day, and this time Rachel was less hesitant in answering. Yet another gift was waiting outside. The present in Artie's lap was smaller than the previous one, but Rachel didn't mind. He handed her the gift with another note and Gardenia.

"Artie, who are these from?" she asked pleadingly.

"Sorry, we've all been sworn to secrecy. And even if we weren't, none of us would risk getting killed for spilling the beans."

"So," she took a second, "It's someone you're afraid of?"

"Perhaps I've said too much." He began to roll himself away. "Just enjoy your presents." For a moment Rachel considered stopping Artie, and berating him until he cracked. Yet another side of her enjoyed the romance of a secret admirer. She unwrapped the gift to find a small vegan friendly cookbook. She then turned her attention to the note.

_Dear Rachel,_

_ I know you survive mostly on take out, but I thought that learning how to make a few dishes of your own couldn't hurt. Maybe one of these days I can help teach you how to cook, if you're up to it. I've actually tried some of these recipes out myself and they're delicious._

_ Always Yours,_

_ Your Secret Admirer_

Rachel attempted to piece together what small clues she had. Her secret admirer must have been someone in Glee Club, only the Glee kids were at her birthday party. He must have been someone that the others were afraid of, and knew how to cook. Sadly she found that no one fit that description. Hopefully she'd get more clues the following day.

**Day Four**

It had become such a routine now that Rachel didn't even need to hear the doorbell before she opened the door to reveal Mike and Tina. They had a small box with them. Excitedly Rachel grabbed it from them. The pair watched patiently as the brunette's eyes lit up upon seeing the golden charm bracelet with a single gold star charm attached to it. They gave her moment to slip it on before handing her the second part which she knew full well was coming.

_Dear Rachel,_

_ You're my star, you know? And whenever you where this bracelet I want you to remember that. As you can see there's only one charm. And well, I'd like to make a tradition of giving you a new charm each year during the holiday season._

_ Always Yours,_

_ Your Secret Admirer_

"Okay, seriously guys, who is he?" Rachel huffed. "It has to be someone from Glee Club, but all of this doesn't fit. He has to be sweet and that could be anybody, even Noah. Because even though he doesn't show it he's a real softy, but don't let him know I told you that. Though Noah seems to be the most likely candidate. He, Finn, and Rory are the only straight guys that haven't given me a gift so far, but even then Noah doesn't know how to cook, and I doubt he would cook vegan options. And just tell me how he is?"

"Rachel, I'm sorry but we can't."

"Yeah, it's not the right time. She's not ready." Tina clasped a hand to her mouth realizing she made a big mistake. Mike just pinched the bridge of his nose. He had been told to keep his girlfriend quiet, apparently because she would say something wrong.

"What?" Rachel wasn't sure if she heard Tina correctly. She was still in a bit of a daze from how this week was turning out. Mike quickly, but coolly, corrected Tina's mistake and from what he could tell Rachel bought it.

**Day Five**

Next up was Mercedes. Rachel regarded her friend with a hug before noticing that she didn't seem to have a package of any sort with her. She began to look around the girl with a perplexed look on her face.

"Are the presents all you want?" Mercedes questioned with a chuckle.

"No, of course not." She looked down at her feet. "I've just really enjoyed them."

"Well here." She handed Rachel the note and flower she had grown accustomed to. It was then that Rachel noticed a folded piece of stationary attached to the typical note. She went to open it before Mercedes told her to read the note first.

_Dear Rachel,_

_ I've never been able to tell you how I feel, and I'm not sure if I'll ever be able to really say everything you mean to me. I've written about it, and I hope this can help show you how important you are you me._

_ Always Yours,_

_ Your Secret Admirer_

She turned the note around retrieving the stationary taped to the back.

There's a gleam in her eye, a light I couldn't see

I try to run away, but I don't want her far from me

She scares me to death, but I'll never admit

I won't say a word, not give a hint, not a one, not a bit

Can't risk getting close, if it'll push you away

I'll just cherish every single day

Shouldn't ask for more than what I already got

Some are worth the time, I'm not

Why even try when you know it'll be hopeless

Just keep your cool, and they won't even notice

If you don't mess up, you know you can't lose

So any chance that you see you just gotta refuse

Its good where it's at, you don't need any more

And these feelings inside, they're better to ignore

You've been doin' good, they ain't got a clue

A clue as to how much she means to you

And when they tease you a bit, you just brush it aside

Though when you do it kills you inside

But now you gotta stop, not even sure how you feel

And if you lose her, that's a wound that won't heal

I won't take that chance 'cause I don't want this to end

I'd like more, but I can't lose you as a friend

Tears fell from the brunette's eyes and she handed Mercedes back the poem for fear it would get wet. Mercedes responded by pulling the tiny diva in for a hug and letting her cry onto her shoulder. Once she regained her composure she pulled away, her brown eyes still glistening from her tears. She retrieved her gift and gave her friend a weak smile.

**Day Six**

Rachel looked out her window to find Kurt and Blaine. She was feeling hopeful. Kurt was her best friend, and she was getting pretty close to Blaine as well. They had to crack, beside Rachel was certain that this whole thing would end at Christmas and that was only a few days away. It wouldn't be that bad to let know a few days early would it?

And that's exactly how Rachel presented her case to the lovely couple. She had ranted on far longer and had a number of other reasons why they should tell her, but they didn't budge. "What fun would there be in that?" was their reply. Upon seeing her frown they handed her a notebook along with the already expected note and Gardenia.

The brunette flipped through the notebook. It was filled with drawings of her. Some were just cute little doodles. Others were very realistic, almost like a photograph. She flipped through the pages one after another in complete awe. Reaching the end she turned her attention to the note.

_Dear Rachel,_

_I hope I haven't creeped you out yet. I'm pretty sure this notebook won't be helping things. I know it's weird to see all these drawings of you. But let me assure you, I'm not some creepy stalker. I just like to draw things that are beautiful, and you're the best example of beauty. And I know you might not believe me there, but trust me you are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen._

_Always Yours,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

Her cheeks grew red, and she'd like to blame it on the cold. Slightly embarrassed from her blush she decided to retreat indoors. She gave both Kurt and Blaine a hug, and then quickly brought the notebook upstairs to her room. She knelt down beside her bed and grabbed a box from underneath it. She opened it up to reveal all the gifts she had gotten this week. Carefully she placed the notebook inside before closing it back up and hiding it back under her bed. She then proceeded to jump into her bed with a giant smile on her face. Rachel couldn't quite remember the last time she had felt this happy, and it was only going to get better.

AN: Reviews please. And if you liked it please check out my other work. I'm still kinda starting out, so I'd really appreciate it.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Two Shot for Faberry Week for prompts Day 5: Gardenias and Day 7: Christmas. Publishing early as I'm been pretty busy and I just want to make sure I get this up. Second part is slightly shorter, but I hope you all enjoy it just as much if not more. I own nothing.

**Day Seven**

It was Christmas Eve. Rachel Berry typically didn't celebrate Christmas, and only had done so in recent years because she had friends who did. With that in mind she was certain that whoever her secret admirer was, he celebrated Christmas or at the very least had something planed for Christmas. As such it had occurred to the brunette that he'd very likely reveal himself today, ask her out, sweep her off her feet, and they'd live happily ever after. Just like those horrible portrayals of real love called romantic comedies.

Glancing out her window she barely sees a car pull up. She runs up to it and peers out trying desperately to see through the snow. Not able to make out the figure she instead decides to run for the door. Quickly she descends the stairs, taking them two at a time, almost tripping when she tries to take the last three in one step. She opens the door just as the visitor is about to ring the doorbell.

"Noah!" Despite her previous hypothesis that it would be him, she's still shocked. "I knew it was you!" She wraps him up in a hug, pulling him inside then closing the door. "This is really sweet, Noah." She was wearing the biggest smile anyone had ever seen on her. "I didn't think you still felt this way about me. I-" Puck raised a hand to stop her.

"Rach, as much as I'd like to take credit for this, this wasn't me." Her previous smile flipped into a deep frown. "Hey, don't be like that. I still love my little Jewish American Princess, and there's someone out there that loves you even more."

"He's outside?" Rachel squeaked.

"Not 'outside' outside." Puck replied motioning towards the door. "You're really freaking out over this aren't you?" the genuine concern in his voice was readily apparent. She nodded.

"Why wouldn't I be?" She began to pace in front of him. "You guys have been messing with me for a week. All of these gifts have been lovely, and I still have no clue who they're from. And now the only guys who haven't come by are Finn, and Rory." She paused. "It's not Rory, is it? He's cute, I guess. But I don't think I could see myself with him, and how did he even come up with the perfect presents. Unless he got help from Finn." While Rachel was busy thinking out loud, Puck could only hold in his laughter. "What am I saying? Finn couldn't even come up with the perfect present. He got me a pig, and he name a star after himself. UGH! Doesn't he know that metaphors are important?" She heard snickering from beside her. "What's so funny?"

"You." She gave him a pout and swatted his arm. "Look, can I just give you your gift?"

"Oh," Upon initially seeing Noah, Rachel had completely forgotten the potential for another present. "Um, sure. What is it?" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a CD. The brunette pondered for a moment before her eyes went wide at the realization of what must be on the CD. She asked him if he'd be sing to her on it. Rolling his eyes he replied "I guess you could say that." He couldn't believe how oblivious this girl was being. Maybe Finn's idiocy had been rubbing off on her.

"I can't listen to it." She declared.

"What? You're impossible. I thought you wanted to find out who it is."

"I do, but at the same time I just want this to go on forever." She continued to pace. "This past week has been a dream come true. I don't want it to end." She stopped, and turned to him. "What if he's not what I wished for?"

"Well I'm sure it'll be unexpected." He paused to take in her expression. "Here." He handed her the final note.

_Dear Rachel,_

_ I hope you listened to the CD. I was really scared when I made it, and I think came out sharp, but I still hope you liked it. But whether you listened to it or not I'd really like you to come to a Christmas party at Breadstix, and don't worry about the food, I've got that covered. (Don't ask how I was able to get Breadstix for Christmas) I want to be able to tell you in person how I feel, and maybe even kiss you._

_ Always Yours,_

_ Your Secret Admirer_

_ P.S. Even if you're not ready to meet I'd still like you to come. But if you are at around 10:30 head outside and I'll be there._

**Day Seven: Christmas Day**

The night had gone by so slowly for Rachel Berry, but at the same time everything seemed to go by in a blur. The fact that there were far more than just New Directions in attendance didn't help either. So many people, so many potential secret admirers. As they passed her by she couldn't help but rate them on an infinite number of qualities. But as the night went on, and with further reflection, she found that none of them would be right.

She fell for Finn for all the wrong reasons. He knew nothing about her. And all these random faces would probably fair no better. Once again she grew confused, not having an idea who her mystery man was. Checking the time she went outside and sat on a bench. Her heart was pounding, and she could swear that it had skipped a beat as she heard someone open the door after her.

"Hello, Quinn." She greeted. "How are you enjoying the party?"

"It's been fun," her eyes were looking at her feet as she approached the brunette. Taking a seat next to her, she returned her question.

"The night's been lovely." Her eyes were shifting between the blonde and the entrance to the restaurant. Quinn frowned, feeling ignored. Sensing this Rachel spoke up. "I'm sorry Quinn. I'm just kind of nervous. You see I'm supposed to be meeting my secret admirer," she paused to check the time. "And he's late." If possible Quinn's frown deepened. "He's been the sweetest guy ever, until now that is. Unless," her face lit up, "he's planning a dramatic entrance. Oh I hope he is." Feeling defeated Quinn got up to return indoors. "You don't have to leave. I'm sorry." Rachel pleaded. "I don't mean to ignore you, I'd love to talk. It's just-"

"I understand, Rach. I'll talk to you later." She went back in giving the brunette her best fake smile.

**Inside Moments Earlier…**

"Isn't it kind of creepy that we're all sitting here staring out the window at Rachel like she's the star of some TV show?" Tina asked her fellow Glee Clubbers.

"It's not like either of them will notice us." Mercedes answered as Quinn took a seat beside Rachel.

"Besides, do you really want to miss seeing Q trip over herself because of Berry?" Santana had given up on calling Rachel names, but would only rarely refer to her by her first name.

The group sat in silence as the two girls outside began to talk. From their angle they couldn't see their faces, so they couldn't try to read their lips. But as Quinn quickly left Rachel alone it was obvious something had gone terribly wrong. As she reentered the restaurant the group readjusted themselves to make it seem that hadn't just previously been watching her outside.

"She's waiting for a guy." The word just came out dumbfounded.

"We told you that!" They all told her in unison.

"I know, but I thought that with some time she'd-" she looked out at Rachel who was periodically checking the time. "I don't know. Maybe after Puck, and- That she'd-" Not being able to complete her thoughts she sat down. "Who am I kidding? She wouldn't be interested in me, she's not even a lesbian." She peered around at her friends. "Thanks guys. For everything, but this whole thing plan was stupid." Quinn rested her head on the table

"Quinn, may I be honest with you?" Kurt asked. Quinn, her head still on the table, motioned it in what could only be considered a nod. "You're being stupid." Her head shot up and she glared at him. "You haven't seen her all week. You haven't seen the way she's lighten up all week. It's the happiest I've seen her ever. And sure we don't know if she's a lesbian. But are you really going to leave her out there waiting?" Her eyes shot out the window, and she knew he was right. This was about Rachel, her gold star. Maybe she'd get shot down, but at least Rachel would know someone loved her. Taking a deep breath to compose herself, she went back outside.

Hearing the door again Rachel spoke, "Finally I've been- Oh, Quinn. I'm sorry, I had thought you were my secret admirer."

"I am." It came out in a whisper.

"What was that, Quinn? I must have zoned out there because for a second it sound like you said-" and before she knew it Quinn's lips were on hers. The kiss was soft, tender, and full of passion. One of the blonde's arms was wrapped around the diva's waist the other around her neck. Suddenly it dawned on Quinn that the girl in her arms had stiffened. She pulled away. Rachel stood shocked. She brought two fingers to her lips then pulled them away. Her eyes then darted back and forth between her fingers and Quinn.

"Rachel I didn't mean to- I just- Don't be mad-" She was cut off as Rachel crashed their lips together again. As she pulled away she reached out and tucked a bit of Quinn's hair behind her ear, her hand brushing against her cheek as she brought it back to her side.

"So this whole week was you?" Her eyes were gleaming with tears of joy. Quinn nodded. "I had always liked you. I just didn't think you'd feel the same." Quinn nodded understandingly. "For how long?"

"Since we first met." Rachel went to inquire further before Quinn cut her off. "We can talk about it more later, but first," she pointed at their friends through the window who were now celebrating. "I think that they'd like to congratulate us." She grasped Rachel's hand, intertwining their fingers. She dragged the tiny girl to the door until she felt her pull back. She turned and asked her what was wrong.

"Nothing. Just, Merry Christmas, Quinn."

"Merry Christmas, Rachel."

AN: Reviews please. I'll now continue on my other fics, which I'd really appreciate if you check out.


End file.
